Michiko Arakawa
'''Michiko Arakawa '''is a female assassin and later tribute from District 6. She's the protagonist and narrator of the Assassin's Journal. Biography Early Life Michiko was born in District 6 to parents she'd never know, Akiko and Tadao Arakawa. For the brief time they were together, the Arakawas loved their beautiful daughter. Until a huge flood struck District 6, where both of Michiko's parents were killed. Infant Michiko managed to survive by floating in a basket, until a corrupt CEO of a modelling company found her. Uncaring and having no compassion, the CEO saw Michiko only as a tool of money, knowing that her beauty would attract a lot of attention in the industry. Modelling Career Michiko specialized in wet modelling, usually involving her soaked or completely submerged, often in a variety of clothing. Personally, she hated what she was forced into doing, disliking the often freezing water and the pain of suffocation. She befriended a fellow model, Rosy "Silver" Glenmary, an odd girl with strange, silvery hair. Though they were close friends, their friendship was short lived, as when Michiko turned 15, she ran from home into the District 6 city. New Occupation Soon realizing the effects of leaving home, Michiko searched for a place to stay. Seeing her as an ideal fit to be an assassin, an ex victor brought Michiko into his home, and began to teach her in the ways of fighting and combat. After two years of tough, grueling training, 17 year old Michiko went out to find her first target, an insurance frauder Jameheigh Wilsin, where she spotted him in the crowded street. Not hesitating, Michiko killed Jameheigh in the open. In doing so, many witnessed her crime. Michiko was forced to wear a mask, so no one would identify her as a murderer. Thus, she was nicknamed "The Nightshade", do to the mask's midnight blue color. Strike of Night After killing Jameheigh, Michiko's mentor started sending her to take out other targets. Her second victim was a fired peacekeeper responsible for evicting the duo for no apparent reason. Michiko was more cautious this time, taking out her target in the dead of the night. Her third and fourth targets, as describe by Michiko, were "no problem, didn't even bother to look into them". However, she faced a more potent opponent when her fifth target Triton the Brute, proved to be a much more dangerous opponent. Although she nearly died when Triton put her in a chokehold, quick thinking got Michiko out of the situation, when she used her emergency dagger to stab Triton through the neck. Her sixth target was no less easy. A defiant athlete who tried to cheat his way into the Panem Basketball Association matched Michiko in speed. Even though Michiko was a much greater fighter, Elijah's athleticism from many basketball trainings allowed him to evade Michiko with higher jumps. After a long grueling chase, Michiko finally got close enough to Elijah to fight in close quarters. Although stronger, Elijah was still defeated, his unarmed strikes unable to keep up with Michiko's bladework. Michiko's seventh target was the one that crossed her moral horizon. Her previous targets were usually petty, law-breaking lowlives, and Michiko didn't mind to kill them. Her mentor ordered her to kill the mayor's 12 year old daughter, to send a message that the Mayor was weak and couldn't lead his district. Michiko hid in the pool of the mansion, using an oxygen tank to breathe. When the mayor's daughter, a known water lover, jumped in, Michiko grabbed her, and began to drown the girl. Watching the innocent girl begin to cry and scream in terror as she died, Michiko couldn't take it. She released the girl, making a quick getaway before the Peacekeepers would find her. Killing of her Mentor Angered and upset, Michiko confronted her mentor on the subject. As expected, he was angry that Michiko didn't complete the task, and soon, a fight broke out. Although skilled, Michiko had youth on her side, and was able to deftly defeat her old, tired mentor. Filled with disgust, Michiko was quick to behead the man, leaving his rotting corpse in the victor's village. Fleeing into the night, Michiko met one last adversary, one last test of her skill. Fight with the Bounty Hunter After stopping to catch her breath, Michiko found herself in a back alley, where she was confronted by a tall, hooded man. After a brief exchange of words, the two engaged in combat. Michiko managed to cut the man a few times, but was defeated when he pinned her against a wall. Ripping her mask off, the hunter was surprised to see not a deformed, scarred face, but a cute, pretty one. He complimented Michiko on her looks, saying they are what saved her. After a quick kiss, the bounty hunter vanished into the night, leaving Michiko in mystery. It was then she discarded her mask, leaving the assassin life behind, the Nightshade identity being a ghost of the past. Search for the Mysterious Man After her encounter with the bounty hunter, Michiko was hot on his trail, trying to figure out clues to who it was. Although she had good evidence, she still couldn't figure out the man's name, only the people he worked for. Michiko knew she'd have to travel to the District 6 Undercity to get answers. After arriving to the dingy and crime-ridden undercity, Michiko felt extremely out of place with all the ruffians. It wasn't long before a few thugs tried hitting on her. Led by Kings co-leader, Adam Griever , the group of thugs were about to kidnap Michiko. Michiko fought back, having a little trouble taking on three men at once. As soon as she pulled out dual katanas, the men backed up. Then, they pulled out pistols, and opened fire at Michiko. She fled as the men shot at her, as a bullet ripped through her thighe. Injured and in pain, Michiko crawled up to a wall, clutching her bleeding bullet wound. She thought she was gonna die in the undercity, until a few men grabbed her and carried her into a large building. Unable to resist and to weak from her wound, Michiko could only watch helplessly as they sat her in a dark room. Joining the Black Rose In an unfamiliar place and on the verge of death, Michiko began to feel hopelessness at her situation. When a larger man walked in, wielding a bat wrapped in barb wire, Michiko thought it would be the end. She was surprised however, when the man offered her a shot at joining his gang. The man revealed himself to be Baron Beckett , a ruthless and cold killer who led a dangerous gang. Although this wasn't the bounty hunter Michiko was looking for, she decided a bit of revenge couldn't hurt, and joined the influental gang. Learning how to shoot firearms, Michiko was already skilled enough from her previous job to be a good crook. Although she only took part in missions involving raids on the Kings. It wasn't until a fateful day when she finally got into the revenge she was looking for. Undercity Shootout When the Kings and the Black Rose butted heads in the streets, a shootout began. Michiko took an avid part of the shootout, firing at a few Kings gang members. She recognized her rival who had caused her to enter this mess in the first place, the Kings co-leader, Adam Griever. Taking the vendetta, Michiko shot Adam in the leg like he had previously. Then, she personally cut him to shreds with her katanas. After a long, gruely shootout leaving both sides with heavy casualties, the Kings retreated. The Black Rose went back to their stronghold, their numbers a third of what they were before the shootout. Michiko proceeded to leave the gang, heading out the undercity and back into District 6. From there, her journey could continue in any direction, whether it be Hunger Games or rebel... Victims Being an assassin and later gangster, Michiko has quiet a few kills under her belt. In order, they are: #Jameheigh Wilsin #A Fired peacekeeper #Two unknown targets #Triton the Brute #Elijah Crescin #Michiko's Mentor #Several Kings Gang Members #Adam Griever Gallery Michiko1.jpg|Shot of Michiko as a Model (702 ADD) insta.gif|Hair flow (702 ADD) Michiko2.jpg|Another photo of Michiko (702 ADD) Michiko3.jpg|Final known photograph of Michiko as a Model (703 ADD) MichikoNightShade.png|Wanted poster of Michiko as "The Nightshade" (704 ADD) michikogangbanger.png|Michiko during her time with the Black Rose (704 ADD)